The invention relates to an arrangement for tools for cutting and machining, in particular, turning in restricted spaces, for example, turning inside a hole or in a tube-like workpiece.
Tools intended for operations of this kind are previously known and, as a general rule, comprise a cutter of hardened metal material, carbide material or the like attached to the end of a shaft by means of a threaded connection. To remove a worn cutter so a new one can be installed, it is necessary to fully loosen a screw passing through the cutter before the cutter can be removed or attached. In this replacement operation, it is necessary to keep track not only of the cutter, which in many cases is very small, but also of the loose screw, and to fit the latter into a threaded hole in the shaft. This makes the operation difficult so the machine operator tends to use a cutter for an excessive period in order to avoid having to change the cutter.